


All I Want For Christmas Is You...

by Bubbles759



Series: Fire Alarms and Cooking Lessons [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Bofur, Christmas Fluff, Christmas shirts, Fili can't sing, Fluff with some hurt, M/M, Poor Kíli, Silly Fili, at all, awesome Uncle Bilbo, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759/pseuds/Bubbles759
Summary: Kili has a bad day. Can his boyfriend fix it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiliKiliThorinForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/gifts).



> I'm sorry this is so late. It was planned to be up before Christmas but there was that hectic end of year rush, then I headed to Scotland for an amazing 2 weeks the day after I finished work, got home the day before I went back to work, said goodbye to an amazing friend who has gone home, and made the painful decision to leave London and move back home. Then there was the booking flights home and ending my lease and telling my boss and re-enrolling for uni and life just kind of got in the way. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this.

Kili was exhausted. He’d had a rough day.

He’d missed the tube that morning; the doors closing as he ran down the steps to the platform. He hadn’t minded too much, the next one should have arrived only a few minutes later. But, just as the tube was turning down the tunnel, out of sight, a disembodied voice came over the loudspeaker, explaining that the next 3 trains were cancelled due to one of them being taken off the track, and that there would be an approximate 30 minute wait while they cleared the tracks and got another train on the line. With a sigh along with many other pissed off commuters, Kili trudged back up the stairs, taking the card given to him by a TFL employee getting him a free bus ride, and headed for the Costa across the street. It wasn’t the best coffee, but Kili was in need of a pick me up.

It worked. Until some idiot decided to run for the bus, then jump **_ON_** the bus through the doors in his haste to get on, and ended up tripping over his own feet.

And tripped right into Kili and his fresh coffee.

Kili swore as he pulled his shirt away from his skin, hissing as the hot liquid burned through the thin cotton. Any other morning and he would have had his coat buttoned up, and would have avoided being drenched in coffee, but after coming out of a warm coffee shop and seeing the bus he needed, he’d, carefully, run for the bus stop, uncaring of his coat being unbuttoned. Obviously he hadn’t put the lid back on properly after he’d added his sugar, not paying attention when he realised the bus was at the stop.

The young guy was horrified and kept apologising while trying to pat Kili down with a handful of napkins he had procured from who knew where. Kili kept telling him not to worry, that the coffee wasn’t that great, stepping back from flailing arms but the guy just didn’t get the hint. When he almost knocked Kili in the face he lost it.

“Get the fuck away from me!” he roared.

The entire bus fell silent and Kili hung his head. “I said it was ok. I asked you to stop. Now I just want you to get out of my space.” The guy started to apologise again, stepping back and onto the toes of a pretty red headed woman standing behind him who looked just as pleased as Kili to have him in her space. Kili closed his eyes and let out a breath as the commuters around him started up their chatter again.

_‘Here’s hoping for a better day’_ he thought to himself.

It wasn’t to be.

When he got to the office, Bofur was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. He was here, there and everywhere, seemingly all at once. He was pacing, dropping off folders, and files and random bits of paper onto peoples desks as he spoke into his mobile, trying to calm someone down.

“Yes... yes I understand... I can’t make him app-... no I can’t just-...” Bofur ran a hand through his dishevelled brown hair. “If you would please calm down...” He looked up as Kili walked over to his desk, dropping his satchel onto the floor beside his chair.

Kili blinked as the phone was thrust into his face. He could hear the person on the other end of the line still talking, or screaming, down the line. He raised an eyebrow at Bofur as the man set down 3 more case folders on his desk.

“Ryan. Had an issue with mum last night. Was in a shelter. Won’t speak to anyone but you,” he said as he placed the phone in Kili’s hand before walking back towards his office.

Kili sighed and put the phone to his ear. “Ryan? It’s ok, it’s all ok. Everything is going to be fine. You’re ok and we’re going to sort this out. Take a deep breath for me. Now let it out. Now, start at the beginning. What happened?”

And so the day continued. There were phone calls after phone calls as some of his most unstable clients chose today to have a meltdown and need him and only him. Most refused to speak to another counsellor, and just kept hanging up when they heard Kili was unavailable, calling back continuously until he could speak to them

By lunchtime, Kili was ready to fall into bed and be done with the day.

_‘Surely it can’t get worse,’_ he thought to himself as he headed to the sandwich shop across the street with Bofur.

********

Kili dropped his head in shame. The card reader in front of him flashed _declined_ across the small screen, as if to mock him, and make his bad day even worse. He knew there was money in there; he had only been paid the week before, so it couldn’t be lack of funds.

He was so caught up in his net of self loathing, and wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him whole that he didn’t notice Bofur pay for his lunch.

“Come on kid.” Bofur led him to a table in the corner. “What’s going on?” He passed over the bowl of soup Kili had ordered, along with a roll, and a bottle of water. “Today just isn’t your day is it?”

Kili shook his head. “First the tube, then the coffee, then the shit with the clients, and now this. I thought things were supposed to come in threes. I have no idea why my card would be declined.”

“Call the bank.”

“What?”

“Call the bank. They’ll be able to tell you what’s going on, and if they can’t fix it, they can tell you who can.”

“But-”

“No buts kid. You can take 5 minutes to make a call, after you’ve eaten your lunch. You haven’t stopped all day, and it’s already 2 o’clock. I can handle anything that comes up if you’re desperately needed.”

Kili smiled in thanks. Bofur had been the one to hire him. He’d done some of his work experience with him, and Bofur had told him them and there that he had hoped to see his resume come across his desk when he had finished studying. He hadn’t even really needed to do too much of an interview. In the time since, the older man had been both a mentor and a friend. He knew Kili had issues of his own, and they sometimes they could crop up every now and again. He had become someone Kili could talk to and rely on and Kili thanked whoever was watching out for him now that the man had come into his life.

Bofur laid a hand on his shoulder as he stood after they had eaten their lunch. Kili gave him a nod and watched him walk out the door before he unlocked his phone. He dialled the phone number on the back of his card and waited for the phone to ring.

Instead, he got the generic message telling him he was out of credit and needed to top up his account before he could make any calls. Kili ended the call and dropped his head to the table top. No credit to call the bank, and no way of accessing his money to get credit to top up. He groaned quietly. He’d have to make a detour on the way home to go to the bank, and he may as well go to the store and top up his phone account while he was at it.

FIli would have a field day. He’d been telling him for months to get off pay as you go, and just get a contract. He even said they could just move Kili onto his contract, and then they’d just get the one bill each month, and Kili wouldn’t have to worry about remembering to top up. Kili had refused, wanting to stay just that little bit more independent, afraid of what might happen if he did.

And now look at what had happened.

Kili sighed again, and rose from the table. He left the shop, took a deep breath of cold, foggy air, and headed back across the street and into mayhem.

********

Kili sighed in relief as his building came into view. The day had been long, and horrible, and Kili just wanted to curl up in bed with Fili, take out and a movie.

He hadn’t had time to call the bank after lunch, the hectic phone calls starting up again as soon as he got to his desk, and one violent case where he and Bofur, along with 2 police officers, had needed to go to the house and sort out the situation in person.

When the clock finally rolled around to 5pm, Bofur practically pushed him out the door with instructions to go straight to the bank, and Kili had no choice but to comply. After standing in line for 20 minutes, then waiting on hold with the fraud department for another 10, Kili had finally sorted out his money problems.

Apparently making quite a few online transactions when you usually make only a couple a month, and not being able to respond to the text message they send you to verify your identity, makes them put a hold on your card. Something Kili dutifully noted, and he made a mental note not to let himself run out of credit again.

He figured he’d just get the credit from the store on the way home, but he really wished he hadn’t when he walked in to find the line snaking its way from the register, along the wall past the display products, and almost through the door. But he was already there and he really didn’t want to leave again, just to do it online. Thankfully the line moved fairly quickly, and the staff member even put the credit on his phone for him, which definitely eased his mood.

After leaving the 3 store, Kili trudged to the tube station, and maybe his luck was changing because not only was the tube at the platform when he got there, but the carriage was almost empty.

He put his earphones in, turned up his music, and ignored the rowdy teenagers that got on a few stops after he did.

Kili covered a yawn as he stumbled towards the flat door, his tiredness so overwhelming that he never noticed the music filling the flat as he opened the door, or as he kicked off his shoes. But when he turned around, coat half off, he stopped, mouth dropping open, satchel falling to the floor as his hand lost its grip on it.

There, bouncing around the living room was Fili.

His boyfriend was in a pair of fleecy tracksuit bottoms and a grey tank, and he had on the most ludicrous pair of fluoro green socks.

But that wasn’t what made his stop.

On Fili’s head was a Santa hat, the white pom pom bouncing around as FIli shook his head while he decorated the large Christmas tree that had taken up residence in the corner.

Fili placed a large blue bauble near the centre of the tree as he spun around, completely oblivious to his stunned audience.

_“All I want for Christmas is YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!”_

Kili lost it, bursting out a giggle and practically falling in a heap as laughter continued to bubble out of him. He clutched his stomach as he rolled on the floor. Fili couldn’t sing to save his life but it was incredibly entertaining.

Kili’s laughter broke through Fili’s trance and he almost slipped on the wood floor as he spun around to find his boyfriend in a giggling heap on the floor. He put his hands on his hips and tried to look stern.

“You think my singing is funny do you?”

Kili lost it again. On the front of Fili’s tank top was a picture of a naked Santa, lying on his stomach with the caption ‘I’m laying on your Christmas present.’ Only, instead of Santa’s face, someone had printed a picture of Kili’s face, and used that.

Kili laughed so hard he had tears rolling down his cheeks and he was starting to hiccup for breath. He didn’t notice Fili turn the music off.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Tauriel thought it was better than one of those ugly Christmas sweaters. Apparently she’s not my secret Santa but she said she couldn’t go past this when she saw it online.”

“Did... did you... o...open it... at... work?” Kili tried to calm down but all was lost when Fili nodded, his head down and a pink blush stealing across his fair features. But then he brightened, a smile crossing his face.

“I got my own back though. I keep wearing it at work so they all have to look at it. Now they don’t laugh, so I bought it home.”

Kili, still lying on his back, pulled Fili down on top of him, kissing him thoroughly.

The kiss started out as pure passion, but Fili gentled it, then pulled back and nuzzled Kili’s neck. He pressed a kiss to his jaw. “You’re home late. Everything ok?”

Kili took a deep breath and Fili tensed. “Can I... can I put my phone on the plan?”

Fili raised his head and looked at him questioningly. “Of course. Is everything ok?”

Kili nodded. “I’ll tell you about it later. But first, we need dinner. I’m starving.” As if to prove his point, his stomach gurgled loudly and they both laughed.

“Take out?” Kili nodded as Fili pushed himself up and grabbed his mobile from the coffee table. “Indian?” Kili nodded an affirmative as he stood up and moved behind Fili, throwing his arms around his waist and settling his chin on Fili’s shoulder as Fili ordered their usual.

Fili turned in his arms once the food was ordered and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Want to help me decorate while we wait?”

Kili tensed again, and Fili dropped his arms and stepped back out of his embrace.

“What’s wrong?”

Kili mentally hit himself with a heavy plank of wood. They’d just been in a great mood and he’d ruined it again. He shook himself.

“Nothing. Sorry, it’s just... I’ve never really decorated a house. When I was little Gran used to do it, then after that well... And then I moved in across the hall and I didn’t really have the money, and you always had this place looking so nice and I’m scared I’ll mess it up and then-”

Fili cut him off with a kiss. “There’s no messing it up. I’m sorry I asked. I didn’t think. You don’t have to help if you don’t want to. I can finish up and you can have a shower.”

Kili nodded tiredly. “I’m sorry. I want to help, I do. I just... I don’t know what to do. Christmas was my favourite time of year when I was a kid and then it just... it stopped.”

“I know. You don’t have to apologise. Go and have a shower. We’ll see if we can get back some of the Christmas magic. Just a little bit at a time.”

Kili nodded again, and Fili kissed him gently before he moved away. When he heard the bathroom door close and the water start, Fili grabbed his mobile, calling a very familiar number.

********

When Kili finished in the shower he could hear Fili talking to someone. Assuming it was the delivery guy, he didn’t pay much attention. The shower made him feel 100 times more human than he had before he’d gotten in and he’d made the decision to help Fili with the decorating. Maybe actually being involved would bring back some of the Christmas spirit.

He dried and dressed, pulling on the same type of clothes Fili had one. Although, his socks were outlandishly pink with bright red hearts dotted all over them, and the dark green t-shirt he donned was loose and baggy. He was still self conscious about his appearance.

The Christmas music was back playing in the living room, and he could hear FIli laughing. He didn’t expect to find Thorin helping Fili decorate the tree, or Bilbo bustling about in the kitchen.

When Fili noticed him staring he came over and kissed him. “I’ve bribed us some help.”

“Kili,” Bilbo yelled from the kitchen. “Could you come in here please?”

Sharing a look with Fili, Kili meekly made his way into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway. There was stuff everywhere. Tubs of flour, and spices, and mixed dried fruits, and cans of fruit and bottles of sauces and things Kili was sure he couldn’t name.

“Now,” the short, curly headed man said. “Fili tells me this used to be your favourite time of the year and your Gran used to be in charge. What sort of things did she do?”

Hesitantly Kili started to tell him about the cookies she baked, the way she decorated the house, the dishes she used to spend hours slaving over for Christmas day. The desserts she used to make, the way she laughed and sang carols as she worked, much like Fili had earlier.

“Although, she was a better singer than Fili.” They both laughed at that.

“Actually, Thorin has a marvellous singing voice.” Kili smiled as he wiped a tear away and Bilbo tutted. “None of that my boy. This is a happy time of the year, and we will make it that way for you again. Starting with some of those delicious cookies your gran used to make. I’m sure I can come up with something similar. Now come help me lad, and tell me if I’m getting it right.”

Kili was so caught up in what he and Bilbo were doing that he never noticed Fili come in with their dinner and put it in the fridge, or grab a beer for him and Thorin. He never heard the music change, or take any notice of the time.

When he came back to the world, he and Bilbo had made 3 batches of cookies that tasted almost exactly the same as his Gran’s had and it was way past dinner time. He and Bilbo made their way into the living room. Thorin was sitting on the sofa, Fili in front of it behind the coffee table. There was an empty bowl on the table, with a water bottle and a plastic packet of something Kili couldn’t identify. Fili patted the space of the floor next to him.

“Come sit here Kee. I want to show you something.”

Once Kili was comfortable, Fili made him pour some white powder from the packet into the bowl.

“Fili what..?”

Fili held up a finger and Kili closed his mouth. Then, Fili took the bottle of water and very slowly started to pour the water over the powder. Kili’s eyes widened in amazement as the powder in the bowl grew into snow as he watched. When the bottle was empty, and the snow had stopped rising, Fili told Kili to put his hand in it.

He leaned back and watched the childlike fascination and excitement cross Kili’s face.

“I think you’ve done it my boy,” Bilbo said in his ear and Fili chuckled quietly. “Well done.”

Kili was fascinated by the snow, asking FIli if they could use it to decorate the house, and barely noticed as Thorin and Bilbo said goodbye.

“Thank you,” Fili said as he walked his uncles to the door.

“No thanks needed Fili,” Thorin said as he pulled him into a hug. “That boy needs some love after all he’s been through and it’s nice to see him smile like that.”

“I’ll send through the recipe for the cookies in the morning.” Bilbo said as he leaned in for his own hug.

Fili said goodbye, turning to watch his boyfriend make even more snow, the childlike wonder on his face never leaving.

“Kili?”

“Hmmm.”

“I want you to do something for me.”

Kili looked up. “What’s that?”

Fili gestured to the tree. “Put the star on top?”

Kili’s eyes widened again and he started to bounce where he sat. “Really?” Fili nodded and Kili jumped from where he was sitting, snow forgotten. He’d been too little when his grandmother was alive to put the star on the tree, and after she died, there hadn’t been another one.

Fili walked up to him and placed the large gold star in his hand. “It’s your job from now on.” He smiled as he watched Kili ever so carefully and precisely place the star on the top, and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you, so much,” he whispered in his ear. Kili hummed quietly in the back of his throat. He didn’t say it back, but he didn’t have to. Fili knew how he felt. He’d get there one day.

********

That night, after a late dinner, and a brief talk about Kili’s day, Fili watched him sleep. He watched as the lines on his face disappeared, and the weight he carried vanished. Fili promised the dark that he would never let anything happen to him, and that he would help take some of the weight Kili carried. He couldn’t carry all of it, and he couldn’t make it disappear completely, but he could lighten the load.

And if it started with making Christmas the happiest time of the year for him again?

Fili could do that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[This](http://shirtmandude.com/funny-christmas-t-shirt-im-laying-on-your-present.html) is Fili's shirt and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlAo05cZCS8) is the insta snow

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this. It was supposed to be a fun little fic but it kind of ran away from me. I am currently working on new chapters for all my fics, and Durin's Wolf should be the next one up. Or Shattered in an Instant.
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year (or whatever it is you choose to celebrate) XO
> 
> Comments are love.


End file.
